civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Edward L. Ayers
Edward L. Ayers (born January 22, 1953) is the current president of the University of Richmond, having served in this capacity since July 1, 2007. Prior to his appointment, he had been on the faculty of the University of Virginia since 1980, most recently as the Buckner W. Clay Dean of the College and Graduate School of Arts and SciencesUniversity of Richmond President's Office: About Dr. Ayers. In 1997, Ayers helped found the Virginia Center for Digital History and served as its director until 2001University of Richmond President's Office: About Dr. Ayers. Ayers also oversaw the Valley of the Shadow project and has long been an advocate of digital history. Ayers, Edward L. "The Pasts and Futures of Digital History". In June 2008, Ayers and Brian Balogh and Peter Onuf, two former colleagues at the University of Virginia, began hosting a public radio call-in program called 'BackStory with the American History Guys' [http://backstoryradio.org BackStory with the American History Guys radio program]. Education Ayers received his Bachelor of Arts degree (1974) in American Studies from the University of Tennessee and his Master of Arts degree (1977) and Ph.D. (1980) in American Studies from Yale University.Dr. Edward L. Ayers will take office July 1, 2007, as the University’s ninth president Honors * Bancroft Prize, In The Presence of Mine Enemies: War in the Heart of America, 1859-1863 (2004)Columbia Announces 2004 Bancroft Prize Winners: Ayers, Hahn, Marsden * National Council on the Humanities, Presidential Appointee (2000-2004)National Council on the Humanities: Seven New Members Named * U.S. Professor of the Year for Doctoral and Research Universities, Carnegie Foundation for the Advancement of Teaching and Council for Advancement and Support of Education (2003)2003 Professor of the Year National Winner: Edward Ayers * Member, American Academy of Arts and Sciences (elected 2001)Arts and Sciences Academy chooses three from U.Va. * Pulitzer Prize Finalist - History, The Promise of the New South: Life after Reconstruction (1993)The Pulitzer Prizes for 1993: Nominated Finalists * National Book Award Finalist - Nonfiction, The Promise of the New South: Life after Reconstruction (1992)National Book Awards - 1992 Books * The Crucible of the Civil War: Virginia from Secession to Commemoration (edited with Gary Gallagher and Andrew Torget), University of Virginia Press, 2006. ISBN 978-0-8139-2552-3. * What Caused the Civil War? Reflections on the South and Southern History, W. W. Norton & Company, 2005. ISBN 978-0-3930-5947-2. * In the Presence of Mine Enemies: War in the Heart of America, 1859–1863, W. W. Norton & Company, 2003. ISBN 978-0-3933-2601-7. * The Valley of the Shadow: Two Communities in the American Civil War - The Eve of War (CD-ROM and book, co-authored with Anne S. Rubin), W. W. Norton & Company, 2000. ISBN 978-0-3930-4604-5. * American Passages: A History of the United States, (co-author) Harcourt, 2000; (second edition) Thomson Wadsworth, 2003; (third edition) Thomson Wadsworth, 2006. ISBN 978-0-4950-5015-5. * The Oxford Book of the American South: Testimony, Memory, and Fiction (edited with Bradley Mittendorf), Oxford University Press, 1997. ISBN 978-0-1951-2493-4. * All Over the Map: Rethinking American Regions (co-editor and co-author), Johns Hopkins University Press, 1996. ISBN 978-0-8018-5392-0. * The Promise of the New South: Life after Reconstruction, Oxford University Press, 1992; paperback edition, 1993; abridged edition, 1995; 15th Anniversary Edition, 2007. ISBN 978-0-1953-2688-8. * The Edge of the South: Life in Nineteenth-Century Virginia (co-edited with John C. Willis) University Press of Virginia, 1991. ISBN 978-0-8139-1298-1. * Vengeance and Justice: Crime and Punishment in the Nineteenth-Century American South, Oxford University Press, 1984; paperback edition, 1986. ISBN 978-0-1950-3988-7. Digital Projects * The Differences Slavery Made: A Close Analysis of Two American Communities with William G. Thomas III * The Valley of the Shadow http://valley.vcdh.virginia.edu with William G. Thomas III * Consulting Editor, Voting America: United States Politics, 1840-2008 http://americanpast.richmond.edu/voting/ References Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:University of Richmond faculty Category:Presidents of the University of Richmond Category:Historians of the American Civil War Category:Historians of the United States Category:University of Tennessee alumni Category:Yale University alumni Category:University of Virginia faculty Category:People from Yancey County, North Carolina